


Anniversary (My true dream)

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, konoha's orange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He learned about himself. He learned about Kakashi and now he has everything he wanted. Naruto is content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary (My true dream)

**Author's Note:**

> So I was checking over some stuff and I realized it has been almost a year since I wrote Konoha's Orange....can you believe it? (Don't mind that I'm early for the real anniversary that isn't important)  
> But for me it has been almost a year since I started writing KakaNaru and I'm really happy that I'm still here ^_^ so i returned to the story idea that started it all and wrote a small drabble. Nothing too big. Just a little fluff.

When he was younger he had his dream. Earn the village's acknowledgement. get stronger. Be the strongest in the village. He had been loud about that particular dream. He had been happy to say it. Happy to announce it to the world. But his dream had a second part that he had shied away from talking about even back then.

A family. That had been the second part to his dream. Be the strongest in Konoha. Force the village to recognize him and have what he never had. someone to come home to.

But things changed. He had been so obsessed with bonds and strength in the beginning. It was amusing to look back and see how blunt he had been back then. Not that anything had changed. Also he had been so confused on those gentle matters of the heart. But he had learned and he had learned quickly. It had been a ride.

Naruto stood up in his darkened office. He walked to the window to stare out at Konoha. His village. His dream and his responsibility. Getting to this point it had not been easy. It was one of the most difficult things he had done in his life. Become Hokage. But the journey had been worth it. He had learned so much. Talked to so many people that it had been all worth it. So many people had sought fit to place their trust in him. Jiraiya. Tsunade. Nagato. Itachi. Chiyo. Kakashi.

People had put their faith in him and he had not let them down. Such a thing reassured him. Such a thing made the struggle better.

But Jinchuurikis had it difficult. He had struggled every step of the way in everything. For acknowledgment. to keep his friends safe and even in love. Naruto lightly rubbed his wedding ring with his thumb. it was all worth it. He glanced back to his desk where the happy family photo stood. Actually there were two. One from when Kakashi was Hokage and one recently.

Their family. Their children. That was something precious to Naruto at this point. It was the thing he had distantly thought he could never have even when he became Hokage but he had it and he would not give a moment up for the world. 

And today was a special day. He smiled as he looked around his darkened office one last time. Then he gathered his chakra, reached out and jumped.

He could have just gone inside the house but there was something about coming through the door like a normal non shinobi person that Naruto loved. That and he got to smile at the house he and Kakashi lived in together. Perfect for their family. Perfect, for them.

"Welcome home." Kakashi said lazily the moment he opened the door and Naruto grinned. "You're early."

"Well you know what today is." Naruto laughed. Kakashi wrapped him in a tight embrace and the stress of the day melted away. He felt Kakashi sigh into his hair and Naruto squirmed closer to breathe in Kakashi's scent. "Happy Anniversary."

"You said that this morning." Kakashi chuckled. "And you had a nice little display going all day. But thank you."

"I love you so much." Naruto admitted softly as he let go of Kakashi. "Now before the kids catch us and start making a racket..."

"They're in bed." Kakashi laughed. "We went to the hot springs after training."

"Well they'll be out until morning." Naruto muttered. He did not get why his kids were so content after going to the hot springs that they slept like the dead but it had saved himself and Kakashi numerous times. 

He slipped into the house with Kakashi by his side. they made for the kitchen. their age old routine still in play. "Anything good today?" Kakashi asked as he opened the cupboard to toss Naruto a cup ramen.

"Well, nothing. i just did some thinking." Naruto admitted as he put the kettle on. "Just thinking how happy i am."

"Well that isn't anything new." Kakashi laughed.

"And thinking how happy i make you." Naruto teased.

"Still nothing new." Kakashi pointed out. He caged Naruto to the counter and smiled down at him and Naruto's brain fizzed for a few seconds at his husband's smile.

"Yeah." Naruto breathed. "But I still like to think about it."

"How about i give you something to think about for the next three minutes?" Kakashi purred before he pressed his lips to Naruto's own. No matter how many times they did it. No matter how many years they had been together, a kiss from Kakashi sent Naruto to heaven. It made his heart clench and his eyes squeeze closed and he felt closer to Kakashi than ever before.

When he had been a child he had dreams. Gain acknowledgement from the village. He had been vocal from that. But he always had another important dream. And no way to obtain it. A family and everything that came with a family. Love. And now he had all those things. Naruto was the happiest man he had ever known and all the pain he had before was worth it


End file.
